brokenuniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mana
Mana '(Ancient Magi: ''Aether; Belkan: Ambrosia) is the center piece source of externally brought in energies from the Akasha, the Root of All Magical Endeavors; the Hard Drive of the multiverse to put it into computer terms. As the primary source of abilities and natural enhancement of biological systems through years and years of exposure, these enhanced beings become much more than they would have in other systems. Throughout the years, the study of mana or Magilogy fits under the same concepts of physics, spreading from the mundane conservation of momentum and biomechanics to quantum physics and metaphysics. General Overview Magic is brought in from the Linker Core of a magic. This Linker Core is the tunnel between the material realm and the Akashic Realm. The strength between the Linker Core and a mages power is the direct link of the being to the Akashic Records, adjusting details in the material world. However adjusting the details does not directly intervene with the world as does the power backing up from the mage his/herself. Manifesting magic requires the understanding of mathmatics, generally signalling impulses and liquid mechanics flowing through Euclidean and Noneuclidean materials. These sequences will not fire unless the equation follows through correctly. Enhancing abilities such as flight, firepower and defensive walls are all possible. As such, most if not all mages fight at the supersonic to hypersonic speed range even for a A-rank mage. The direct interaction with the material is not changed through magic. This type of direct interaction can only occur when exposed to a substantial amount of mana in the area, such as a Magical Nexus. ''Devices A Device or ''Simulator ''in Ancient Magi acts as a "cheatsheet" for magices to use, allowing them to bypass massive computing equations. This allows solves the question for focusing the magics into a specific direction and area. ''Souls The idea of a soul in a creature does exist, as it does for all creatures. Sadly, this knowledge was lost during the War In Heaven and the creation of The Unbreakable Darkness. Souls are protected by a high energy plane; beyond the point of FTL into another multiverse, boiling at an impossibly high magical heat and density. A magical nexus or its equivalent is the only place where getting close to a soul. This does not mean that it is guaranteed. This feat is only possible for the Ancient Magi Tribes, where the magical realm was closer to the material realm or the Eltran Gears. Transduction barriers and mastery/understanding of the Akasha, the Root of All Magical Endeavors, can do such impossible things. However creatures born of darkness do not have a soul, instead having a center point connected to the Unbreakable Darkness itself. A minuscule bit of the Darkness, it grants its followers powers from the Ancient Magi Era and beyond. ''Barrier Jacket '' A barrier jacket is the general term of magical spell created a type of electro-mana field created to nullify and protect any mage. Ranging as below with magic rank, the Barrier Jacket envelops the user in a mana-boson field, encasing them in a complete set of battle armor despite their appearances. At base value, a situational barrier jacket can be changed on the fly, from electrical storm resistant to even swimming in lava. At age nine, Fate Testarossa, the prodigal mage, was able to withstand and live through Takamachi Nanoha's Starlight Breaker calculated at several megatons of damage (who was also at age nine). Despite the Barrier Jacket's barely functional appearance from a prolonged battle between the two, Fate lived though extremely tired. A few hours later, she would be fighting once more against her estranged mother and her legion of Ancient Magi golems. This testament for Barrier Jacket's greatly supersedes anything made as Earth-tech. However, survivability of the mage also depends on the type of magical style used. Modern magic, such as Mid-Childian, can be safely set to interface with a Barrier Jacket. However, if none is present, the attack potentially could leave a cauterized 7 mm hole in a human being. Old magic, such as Ancient Belkan, do not have this feature (usually) and thus the human in question must clutch their swings and powers. Inheritance The inheritance of magic from being to being is achieved through the mother's line, directly from their womb. The magical genetics used are replicated by the mother's cells and later enhanced inside the offspring. While the father's magical genetics are noticed as well, as they serve as the receptors for other magical genes, the maternal chromosomes are necessary. Magic Circle Magic circles are formed from the creation of a magical system, allowing advantages and disadvantages between each system and its teaching. Many times, inherent magical systems are adopted from the mother, however through years of training, the child may adopted another magical circle. While this is inherent to all magics, they do not necessarily need to appear at the mage's feet or even at all. This is the case with the ''Symphogear ''system, a derivative of the ''Valkyrian System ''and ''Alchemist ''system, which is a derivative of Ancient Magi magic. There are many types of magic circle's: ''Belkan'' Centuries after the Rise and Fall of Belka and its neighboring Dimensional Nations, the Belkan magical system has endured the test of time. Primarily used by melee-oriented mages, the Belkan magic system has served faithfully for those mages born into this role. However, there are differences between the ancient and modern systems that use this type of magical circle. Ancient Belkan Ancient Belkan magic focuses on enhancements of the mages device or weapon they have on their person, whether it was a sword, shield or battle gauntlets. Added abilities, like Signum’s plasma sword, or Vita’s spiked hammer are such examples. ''Modern Belkan '' Modern Belkan magic is based on motion/fluid dynamics of various body parts through the stated medium (Water, Air, Void, etc). Such cases would have the mage follow through their attacks to create a close/medium ranged attack. (Subaru’s Divine Buster is an example of this) ''Eltrian Gear''' '' New '' Resembling a clock, the current form of the Eltrian Gear Magic System known as the Formula Circle, helps formulate calculations in timelines across the known magic world. The Eltrian Gear style revolves similar to the Mid-Childan magic system, however with the differentiation with Close Quarters Combat (CQC) and firing. The Eltrian system shooting spells are more rapid bursts of multiple weaker shots than one combine spell. ''Old Prior to the ascension of the rest of the Eltrian Gear Race, the twin daughters of Granz Florian had this magic circle. While it functions very much like the newer Formula Circle, its methods leave larger gaps between current time and the past/future wherever the Florian daughter had went. Galean '' The Galean magical circle has been relatively unchanged since its inception to modern time. Focusing on golem/remote controlled machinery, it does not mean that the Galean mage is without physical par. Able to fight one-on-one against old Belkan mages, they proved to be a fearsome counter. ''Inherent Skill '' Technically not a circle, but can fall under the same category, the Inherent Skill, sometimes referred to as the Combat Cyborg Magic Circle is build entirely through technological means. Such that, even if the Combat Cyborg was to have a child, their offspring cannot use the same abilities as the parent. These are pre-programmed arts fueled by magic to enhance physical attributes of the Cyborg, already built to receive these types of enhancements. ''Mid-Childian''' '' The modern Mid-Childan magic circle, using the Mid-Childan Signature style. Focusing on long-ranged and augmented blasts, the Mid Circle is the most commonly used magic system across the dimensions. While long-ranged attacks are preferred, close quarters are used as well, usually reverting back to their hand-held weapons to boost their own abilities. Communication and small fireteams serve as the backbone for this style. ''Omnix '' Thus far, the only example of the Omnix magical circle is Dauntless Will. A strange hexagon shape with interlacing stars and ovals create this mysterious magical circle. '''''Summoner's Circles Not all mages are made for fighting. Some are more based for support roles and boosting the abilities of their allies. However, the way they go about support roles differs between styles including the nearly extinct Witch Style. Belkan Powerful with or without support, Belkans use these abilities to decrease enemy defenses, melt through walls and slow down the enemies attacks. The familiar itself can act completely independent from the mage, moving on their own to attack other areas. Mid-Childian Based on boosting output and input mana into friendlies or familiars. Most of these skills far around faster and more power shots or even bulking up the target. However, even if the mage is close to the front lines, they are never alone as the chosen familiar of the mage acts as a type of mount for the mage. Witch An interesting style that focuses on familiar control. While the witch’s body itself is physically fragile and weak, witches themselves have more familiars than the rest of support roles. Acting as both a mount and an independent person, the witch uses magic to create illusions and copies to hide their frail bodies. The witch can also fuse with their familiar to augment the witch to fight on equal grounds with the enemy. Shutran The progenitor circle of the infamous Eclipse Virus "anti-magical" circle, it shares almost the same characteristics except for the center star of the circle does not exist. Based around stored magical energy from tattoos or runes that criss-cross their body, they are a mixture of abilities ranging from close quarters combat and ranged tactics. Their magical potential increases with more Shutran magic users around them. Russ A type of Ancient Magi style magic born of manipulating the mana about the human body, it forcibly ejects powers into the material world, using the body as its major conduit. However, unlike regular magic, the Russ ''style starts in very small increments and rapidly gains form and destructive weight. Due to this method, it is nearly impossible to detect until the last moment when a hit lands. Dance, poses and mastery form the backbone for using this magical style. The only known user of this style in modern times is Sieghinde Jeremiah. Interactions with Foreign Magic Magic and mana have different qualities in different worlds, sometimes not having any magic at all. Depending on the different worlds out there, they would react to the natural magics in the world. Based on these observations, there are several rules and/or theories that are noticed: # Elemental magic based on '''fire, water, electricity, earth', etc appear to directly hit the Barrier Jacket by itself. However if backed through different mediums, they can pass through this barrier. # Magic that relates to Light/Dark elements do not appear to have an equivalence, and greatly phase through defenses # Items from other universes that come through these worlds with magic differing abilities would take their affinity '''and apply it to their own. # Exotic abilities do not crossover properly: ie, a spell of petrification that might not be lethal in their own world, ''will'' 'be lethal and irreversible. # Teaching magics foreign to another person generally ends in catastrophe with an explosion depending on the yield. # Mental persuasion varies between targets. # Revival spells depends on the physical coil in relation to the Linker Core and Akasha. As such, it depends on how long the target has been dead. It should be noted that these spells and rules apply to ''modern ''magic as well as ''Ancient Belkan ''magic. With very limited exposure and existence of ''Ancient Magi Tribes ''magic, it is indeterminable if these rules would apply. In most cases, the damage done by the interaction between foreign magic and the magic of this omniverse is known as ''Negative Feedback, akin to installing an incorrect format to a computer. Direct interaction may result in spontaneous combustion and/or bypassing known barriers and protection of the mage and the physical universe. It may come as a false-positive to active the various 'viral firewalls'. ''Counter Objects '' Known laws of the universe bend to fit reality, the Akasha has a semi-permeable immune system that auto-corrects to fit its own reality. The Counter Objects are naturally occurring phenomenon that ensures two things: # The continued survival of reality; # The continued survival of life as a whole against extinction. With the collective consciousness of the Counter Objects, many would believe that the Counter Objects are Conceptuals as well, however they can be seen as the direct hammer to enforce the Conceptuals will. Due to this, Counter Objects are cannot be seen as semi-living things, but a bodies natural defenses to protect itself. For good or for ill, they will uphold their primary objectives. Each Counter Object is given enough power to overwhelm and auto-correct wrongdoings before collapsing and disappearing back into the Akasha. ''Paradox Force '' A rather recent contingency, the Paradox Force is an anti-weapon to the Counter Objects if they get out of hand. They are created in case a Conceptual has a certain play for a mortal or another Conceptual in their plans. However, the limited ability to do something to this scale is very rare to find. ''Ecumene Antiquity '' Hidden guardians through the Ancient Magi Networks, they serve as the cyber/physical-security of the Network. Failing to give proper credentials will result in two ways. The pop-in manifestation of the Antiquity forces, usually silicon-based semi-lifeforms with one overriding command: Destroy. However, the secondary way to secure a network is by growing themselves out of the creature that is hacking into the network by forcibly overriding the creatures biological functions beyond overclocking. By gathering compounds from the creature as well as the air and mana, the Ecumene soldier is birthed through the chest of the creature, fully battle ready if the creature brought backup. Genetic Engineering Genetic engineering for the enhancement of human beings is not uncommon in the Dimensional Sea. The most common of these were the Berserkers, created by the Belkan Empire. The less known kind are the Valkyria, created by the Ancient Magi Tribes. Magic Rank Magic is the ability of manipulating mana particles both internal and external to suit the mage’s needs, ranging from simple clothing to battle ready armor, from simple rubble-band pistol shots to city destroying artillery. While widespread throughout the Dimensional Sea, there are many planets both isolated and affiliated with the non-magical. Mage ranking is on the general scale of F to SSS, following conventions of +/-. Based on these rates, the effectiveness of a mage is based on a general tactic against non-magical civilizations. However there is a point there high enough magical ranking will reflect upon their society as a whole. However, it should be noted that Mage Ranking is a practical expertise and usage of magic. It is completely possible for a D-rank mage to have an AA-rank shooting spell. F rank Limited to no magical experience. Most, if not all, non-magical civilizations would have their people fall under this category. However, if it is possible for mages to fit under this criteria given if they had no training, formal or informal, and have a severe lack of control. E rank Recreational magic. Something akin to parlor tricks and rudimentary things such as generating a Barrier Jacket to slight levitation. These skills could be replicated with common trickery or slight-of-hand. A single E-rank mage would be akin to this. D rank Mages fall under basic training recruits or ‘grunts’. Typical to most non-magical civilizations, they would fall under fortified areas. A simple grenade would easily injury a D-rank mage, give if their Barrier Jacket fell under this rank as well. C rank The lower-bottom of the TSAB and later the PATS. While not exactly fresh, these are troops while the first few years in the full military service. Able to deal with rocket launcher rounds or rocket propelled grenades, teamwork and acute messages serve as the backbone for any group of C rank mages. A well-trained group of non-magical combatants can deal with a C rank mage. B rank The upper-average of armed forces in the Dimensional Sea. Able to clear medium-sized buildings (5-6 floors) their Barrier Jackets are the holy grail of defense for non-magical worlds; Near complete bullet immunity from assault/battle rifles and a fair mix of anti-vehicle weapons. Their spells slowly reach the Lethality Threshold, the amount of energy put into the spell that would be lethal if the opponent did not have a Barrier Jacket or some form of protection. A rank The upper percentile, and the usual end point of mages in the armed forces. Mostly found in the Ground Forces of the TSAB and later PATS, A rank mages serve as the leaders or heavy weapon enforces on a fireteam or squad. Following the TSAB/SCC War, it is hardpressed to see any veteran of the war below this rank. Buster class spells are generally within this powerlevel as duplicated with Earth tech as an 'artillery missile'. AA rank Second to lowest rank for an Enforcer or Knight Teutonic for the TSAB and SCC respectably. A team of AA rank mages can easily secure if necessary and pushed. Known for pragmatic abilities such as 'Bind-n-Fire’, these mages are not to be underestimated. This is the rank for most mages in the Air Forces. AAA rank The highest that a regular mage with enough hard work and moxy can accomplish from years of training. Depending on their field, these mages can range for close-quarters combat to long ranged bombardment. S rank Special ranked mages, usually due to their specific gene sequences and how powerful their magic is. A separate case on their own, these types of mages serve as a paradigm to themselves, resolving to new ways to implement their magical talents into the field. Like the AAA rank before them, what they specialize in is completely dependent on the user. SS rank Just like S rank below them, SS rank depends on the physical output of the mage. At this point, a small to medium small non-magical nation would fall under the mages control if he or she so desires. Flying, and fighting at speeds barely registering to the human eye, or bombarding entrenchments half a continent away, or even attacking from a pocket dimension inside the Dimensional Sea, these mages are not to be taken lightly. Battalions and frigates are the common practice to evenly match these power houses at their prime. SSS rank The final ranking for mages. Such abilities would fall under the realm of concepts. Firepower is meaningless at this point, and relies on cunning; looking for defensive weaknesses in the opponents Barrier Jacket. It is pointless to go any further beyond this ranking as they fall under the power of gods. Category:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS Category:Alpha Series Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52 Category:Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de aru Category:Vividred Operation Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Category:Houkago no Pleiades